


The Tragic Fate of Katsuki's Birthday Gift

by Bakugou_Is_Life



Category: BnHA
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Evil Bakugou Katsuki, Good Parent Bakugou Masaru, Kid Bakugou Katsuki, Kitten, Sad, Sad Ending, Swearing, To Be Continued, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_Is_Life/pseuds/Bakugou_Is_Life
Summary: Newly ten-year-old Katsuki Bakugou is given a green kitten for his birthday. But the kitten's color is what throws him off and the poor kitten pays for it greatly.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Bakugou Katsuki's Parents
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Little Katsuki was given a new pet for his tenth birthday. It was, coincidentally, a green kitten. This reminded him of Deku.

"Katsuki, my son! Happy Birthday! I have a surprise for you! Masaru said, holding a pink blanket that held the kitty.

"I hope it's not something shitty!" Bakugou spat.

"Katsuki, what did I tell you about using swear words!" Mitsuki said, scolding him.

"But you swear all the time. How am I not supposed to learn it from you?!"

"That's enough Katsuki! I don't want to hear anymore of those words from you again or else!"

"Or else what?!"

"I will smack your head so hard that you'll get a concussion. You don't want that don't you- so behave!"

"Mitsuki sweetie, please don't talk to him that way. Besides, it's his birthday, let him be himself."

"That's not a way to train a rotten child! He needs to learn manners!"

"Guys, stop arguing! I've heard enough from the hag!"

"What did you just call me young man?!"

"Nothin'."

"Yeah right. I wasn't fuckin' born yesterday!"

"See, you just used a swear word. Ha ha!" Katsuki said, sticking out his tongue.

"Ughhh! That boy is such a trouble maker. I'm going to my room to get some rest. I've had a long day, see you later sweetie." Mitsuki said, walking to her room.

"You too dear." Masaru replied.

"Now father, can I see my present?!"

"It's 'may I' not 'can I' Katsu."

"Oh whatever, who cares. I'm not doing English homework right now, it's my birthday!"

"Speaking of homework, did you finish all your assignments Katsu?" Masaru asked.

"Yeah, oh course I did. Now can I see my gift!"

"Here, it's a kitten. I just bought him from a local breeder. Isn't it precious!"

"What's a breeder?"

"It's a place where they- you'll learn more about that when you get older."

".....Ok." "Why is the kitty green? I don't like the color green."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of stupid Deku."

"Deku? You mean your friend Izuku who plays with you a lot?"

"Yes, I hate him. He made me look weak one day."

"H-how did he do that?!"

"One day, we hung out together with my other friends and I fell down into a pond. He then asked me for help right in front of them! I don't need his help. He is a quirkless looser!"

"Katsu son, that is not a reason to hate him."

"It is and I hate this kitty as much as him!" Katsuki then grabbed the kitten from Masaru and took it to his room.

"What are you going to do with the kitten Katsuki?!"

"Nothin', none of your business!"

_What was about to happen to the kitten next was a tragedy. It was so bad that Masaru regretted purchasing it for his son._


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuki then went into torture mode and tied up the kitten's neck very tight with a rope while it squeeled in pain. He then hung the rope around a hanger that was on a clothes dresser. When he was finished doing that he poured alcohol on the kitten and used his quirk to make explosions so he could light it with fire. When he was finished setting everything up, he watched as the kitten cried out in pain. The kitten was being slowly burnt crisp. All Katsuki did was laugh and laugh. He loved that he was able to let out his frustrations on something. The sounds of laughs from Katsuki and screams from the kitten alarmed Masaru, and he immediately ran to Katsuki's room to see what was wrong.

"Katsuki! What is this! What are you doing!!!"

"Why did you come here?!" Katsuki replied.

"I- I heard wierd noises and had to see- Oh my goodness! What have you done?!?!?!" Masaru couldn't believe his eyes and broke down in tears.

The kitten was now engulfed in flames. There was nothing left to do. _It was too late, the kitten had already perished._


	3. Chapter 3

Poor Kitty 😢. How was this though? If you liked it or didn't like it, you could comment on whatever stood out to you or leave kudos! Thanks. Your feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
